Why Troy Bolton Loves Gabriella Montez
by xoxMusicalxox
Summary: Gabriella has never heard Troy tell her he loves her and when Sharpay upsets her she leaves him. Troy knows he must do the one thing to win back Gabriella's heart, 'Tell her he loves her' xx TROYELLA!


**I've never wrote a one shot so please don't be annoyed if this is horrible. This is dedicated to all my friends on fan fiction, you know who you are!**

**It's called…**

**Why Troy Bolton Loves Gabriella Montez**

TROY Bolton couldn't be happier! His life was simply sublime. He glanced across at his girlfriend Gabriella Montez whom he had been dating for the past eight months and smiled warmly. She was beautiful. Far beautiful than any girl he had ever seen.

Her rich thick hair cascaded down her shoulders in an array of long dark brown curls; her fantastical eyes glittered and gleamed with cinnamon. Her sleek slender body was Troy's downfall. Every time he saw her he just wanted to run his hands down her fine hips and pulls her close to him. She was like his drug, he always wanted more!

He looked down at their entwined hands and when he looked back up at her, her eyes were filled with adoration. Troy laughed kissing her.

"You do know it's been eight months since we've been going out, 'Gabriella giggled, of all the things she wanted, it was for Troy to tell her he loved her, something he was yet to fulfil, "Are we going to do anything special?"

"I'm not sure Miss Montez; I'll have to think about that won't I?" Troy said, Gabriella leant against the lockers and Troy nuzzled his nose against hers showing her affection. Gabriella loved him being so sincere, it felt so right.

"I love you." Gabriella whispered.

Troy blinked in confusion, he always did that when she said it, "Yeah, me too."

Gabriella groaned inwardly as Troy continued to shower her with kisses, up and down her neck, never a 'I Love you too' always 'Me too'

It wasn't the same! It didn't have the same meaning behind it as her own and all she wanted was to hear those special words, the words that meant the world to her.

The bell rang and Troy sighed, "I have to go. We've got free period and Dad wants me down at the gym for basketball."

"Okay." Gabriella replied nodding.

Troy kissed her cheek.

"I'll see you later Gabriella." And with that he was gone from her sight.

Kelsi and Taylor approached Gabriella seeing the look of despondency upon her face.

"Gabi, honey are you okay?" Taylor asked her friend gently.

Gabriella bit her lip in concentration and sighed. She turned to Taylor and Kelsi who were watching her with worried expressions upon their faces. Was it that obvious that she was upset? She did not know but she needed to talk to someone about it.

"No, I'm not alright!" She said stomping her foot in her fury.

"Why? What's wrong?" Kelsi asked her.

Gabriella sniffed back a tear that was aching to break free from her cinnamon eyes, "It's Troy. He's…He's…He just never seems to be able to tell me he loves me."

Taylor laughed making her frown.

"Oh sweetie, that's alright. Boy's can be like that sometimes. It took Chad a whole year to tell me he loved me. Now he, 'Taylor stopped and paused, "Wait, he hasn't told me he loves me in at least a fortnight. We're going to have a talk later!"

Gabriella laughed shaking her head, typical Taylor and typical Chad too. They were the perfect couple.

At that moment, perhaps the coldest hearted creature to ever grace the planet paraded up to Gabriella. Draped in pink from head to toe and dosed in makeup stood the over confident drama Queen Sharpay Evans and trailing timorously behind her was her kind innocent brother Ryan.

"Hey Gabriella! I couldn't help over hearing what you just said, 'Sharpay said in a fake sweet voice, "About Troy not loving you."

Kelsi and Taylor braced themselves. It was Sharpay that caused all the school trouble, she lived for Drama and she created it.

"Well Troy is that kind of boy. Hmm, he's one of those guys that waits for a girl to sleep with him then dumps them. I know his kind!" Sharpay said nodding her head smartly.

"Yeah we can tell, it happens to you all the time." Taylor growled.

Sharpay gasped yet ignored Taylor's harsh comment, "Anyway Gabriella, before I was so rudely interrupted, Troy doesn't love you. If he did he would've told you by now. The best thing to do is leave it where it is. I overheard him laughing at how sexless you are to the boys. It's not very nice of him to treat you like that."

Gabriella could not help but feel her heart crack under Sharpay's words. She felt Kelsi touch her hand trying to reassure her.

"Troy isn't the lovey dovey kind Gabriella, so leave it be now. It's best that you don't embarrass yourself anymore." Sharpay said.

Gabriella hiccupped in horror and with that she took off down the hallway crying loudly. Sharpay put her hand to her heart and gasped.

"Oops, 'She said smiling in obvious pleasure, "Did I say something wrong?"

Taylor looked just about ready to charge at Sharpay but Kelsi grabbed her and yanked her back.

"Toodles!" Sharpay said brightly and with that she strolled down the corridor, her high heels clunking and her brother following dutifully.

TROY wasn't sure what was wrong with Gabriella, she was cold towards him of late and every time he tried to get closer to her she pushed him away, clearly not interested. It hurt him, he was used to her affectionate ways, her ability to brighten up the room with a single winning smile but she was no longer joyous and filled with light. The only Gabriella he saw was the dark and sorrowful kind and he wanted rid of her. He wanted his _real _Gabriella back.

They were sitting in Troy's garden together and Troy leaned across to kiss her but Gabriella whimpered pulling away.

"Gabriella? What's wrong?" he asked touching her hand but she flinched.

"Leave me alone, 'She shouted at him, "Why don't you go to someone who can offer you sex. That's what you really want!"

"Gabi? What are you talking about?" Troy inquired frowning.

"I know you're only interested in that Troy and the truth is I'm not ready to give any of myself away to you like that. You can't even give me a proper sincere greeting! I don't want to be a girlfriend to someone who doesn't even love me!" She said and with that she stood storming out of the garden and walking down the street in anger.

Troy was confused, what was she talking about? He did love her! More than life itself so why was there the sudden coldness! He had to find out.

TROY, after several attempts of talking to Gabriella gave up hope and decided that it was best to go to the person who, other than himself, knew Gabriella better than anyone. Taylor Mckessie, her best friend.

He found Taylor in the library with her boyfriend Chad, Troy laughed. Taylor was trying to study whilst Chad was trying to woo her gently with soft kisses and tender words. The young girl ignored her boyfriend, smirking as she kept her interest upon her book. She was obviously teasing him.

Troy approached both Chad and Taylor wearily. He did not want to disturb them but it was vital that he have Gabriella back. His life had grown boring without her and as said before, she was like a drug, he wanted more and more.

"Oh, hey Troy." Taylor said looking up and smiling at the despondent young teen, Chad glared at Troy, he was breaking up the 'quiet time' he and Taylor had.

Troy sighed sitting opposite them, "Taylor, did you hear about –"

"You and Gabriella? 'Taylor mumbled nodding "Yeah, I heard. I'm so sorry Troy. I know Gabriella doesn't mean it, she's just got a lot on her mind right now?"

"Huh? Like what, is she alright?" Troy questioned anxiously.

"Well…um…the truth is…Gabriella thinks you don't love her!" Taylor answered quickly.

"Why would she think that? I've never ever been horrible to Gabriella. I do love her." Troy said desperately and Chad nodded for good measure.

"It's all down to Sharpay; she made Gabriella believe you don't care about her. I don't know why Gabriella believed her, she's never really gullible." Taylor told him tenderly.

"Then I need to convince Gabriella that I love her. If it's the only way then I'll do it." Troy said determinedly.

"And how you going to do that?" Chad asked frowning.

Troy turned to Taylor, "Taylor, make sure Gabriella is in the hall for lunch tomorrow."

Troy started to run to the door and Taylor and Chad watched perplexed, "Why?" They both called out.

"Just do it!" Troy's voice called and with that he was gone.

Chad turned to Taylor.

"What's he up to?" Chad asked.

"I'm not sure but with Troy and Gabriella, 'Taylor laughed shaking her head, "It will never be normal."

"TAYLOR, do I have to be here?" Gabriella asked sorrowfully as Taylor yanked her into the hall for dinner that very next day.

Gabriella had sunk into a weak and isolated depression since she had broke things off with Troy. She hardly ate; her cheeks had gone sallow and unhealthy looking. She cried herself to sleep every night and she found it hard to communicate with those around her. She just wanted to be left alone!

"Gabriella, just…wait here with me. I'm waiting for…um…for Chad to arrive." Taylor said smiling.

"Well I hope he hurries up and…Taylor what are you smiling at? Can't you concentrate on me for one second please! Taylor?" Gabriella queried when she realised that Taylor was looking at someone from behind her.

Gabriella turned and saw that the hall had turned silent, she saw Troy standing on the jocks table with a piece of paper in his hand and a rose in the other. He looked down on Gabriella who could feel her cheek's going crimson and smiled.

"Okay, so this is for Gabriella. I wrote this last night to prove to everyone how I feel about her." Troy said trembling and everyone's eyes were suddenly on Gabriella as Troy cleared his throat and began to read the paper out to her.

**Why Troy Bolton Loves Gabriella Montez**

**1. She's got the sweetest smile in the world and usually it takes up it's time pressed against my lips.**

**2. She isn't afraid to speak her mind but speaks openly and fairly to all she knows.**

**3. She had the warmest eyes that every guy could stare into forever.**

**4. She has the voice of angel.**

**5. She invented the space shuttle, microwave popcorn and scored 41 points in a league game.**

Ryan glanced at his sister, "Gabriella invented popcorn?"

"Shut up Ryan." Sharpay growled dismissing him with her hand, things were not going well.

**6. She doesn't have to be this overly outrageous girl, she's my girl and a pretty perfect one at that!**

**7. She's smart! She's in the science Club.**

**8. She supports me through everything and doesn't judge me for what's on the outside but what's on the inside.**

**9. She helped me discover who I am!**

**10. She loves me and for that I love her.**

Gabriella was in near tears and she gasped as Troy jumped down from the table and approached her tenderly.

"So, do you forgive me?" He asked her keenly.

Gabriella looked at him for a moment and then laughed, "How can I not forgive you after that." She said and she threw herself at him and crashed her lips upon him as the entire hall burst into a round of applause.

Sharpay looked furious and whilst Ryan was clapping she stormed out of the room screaming.

Through the applause and the joyous laughter Troy pulled away from Gabriella breathless and handed her the rose in his hand.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I know, 'Gabriella giggled nuzzling her nose against his and feeling his heart beating outrageously close to hers, "And I love you too."

**That was my first one shot guys so please go easy on me. I actually didn't think it came out bad but it was a little cheesy, but you know me, I love the cheesiness of HSM lol :D xxx**

**So, if you appreciated it review and tell me what you thought of my first one shot. Crosses fingers waiting patiently.**


End file.
